Lubricating oil containing ashless dispersants made from alkenyl succinic anhydride and ethylene polyamines are known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,746). Boranated alkenyl succinimides are also known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,025). Succinic ashless dispersants have also been made by reacting an alkenyl succinic anhydride with an N-aminoakyl pyrrolidone (G.B. No. 1,054,370).